Kiba X Reader Lemon
by Naruto Lemon Tree
Summary: You are in love with Kiba and made the mistake to tell Ino. She told the whole village and now you avoid talking to him, too embarrassed. This FanFiction contains sex scenes.


Kiba X Reader Lemon

Character Information:

You are 19 and you have long purple hair and grey eyes. You live alone since you moved when you were 18. You have a huge crush on Kiba and did the mistake to tell Ino about it. Ino told everyone in the village and you became distant with Kiba. You have a very shy personality but you've always wanted to tell him your feelings face to face.

* * *

You heard a knock at your door. You slowly walked to the door, thinking it might be Ino, trying to apologise again for telling everyone your secret. You kept on telling her you forgave her but she kept on coming.

When you opened the door, you were surprised to find the brunette boy that you loved so much. "K-Kiba? W-what are you doing here?" You stuttered, much to your displeasure.

"[Name], I need your help," was all he said. You let him in, closing the door behind you and locking it. You hate leaving your doors unlocked.

"W-what is it, Kiba?" You asked, cursing the fact that you can't stop stuttering.

"Y-you know the fact that I'm half-dog right?" You nodded, unsure of where this was going. "It's mating season!" He half-yelled as he looked away, embarrassed and blushing hard.

"K-Kib- Aaah..." you were cut off by his kiss.

He slammed you against your front door and kissed you passionately. His kiss was rough and needy, you couldn't help but respond to his kiss. He bit your bottom lip hard and you gasped. He took advantage of that to slide his tongue in your mouth. Of course, he won the dominance fight and you sat back and enjoyed the pleasure it was giving you. You finally broke the kiss, gasping for air.

He picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room. He literally threw you on the bed. Your black and purple dress shifted higher, the slit at the side was showing part of your black lacy panties and your side. He couldn't take it anymore, he leaped onto you like a ferocious animal. He tore your dress to shreds (thank god you didn't really like the dress, it was something you only wore at home) and stared at your bra in annoyance. He was probably trying to figure out how to take it off. Blushing even harder than before, you took his hands and guided him to unclasping your bra. He took it off and looked at you. You instantly covered your breasts, terrified of his reaction to the scar.

You had gotten the scar 3 weeks ago. You were on a mission and one of your enemies came at you and slashed you from your right breast to the left side of your waist. "Don't hide yourself, beautiful." He whispered gently in your ear. His gaze suddenly met the scar and you could feel anger boiling inside of him. "Who did that to you?" He snapped. You could tell that Kiba was going to murder this guy. But he couldn't anyways.

"It was during a mission. Don't worry, I killed him." His anger only rose.

"Him?" He asked, "a guy did that to you?" I nodded shyly. He kissed me gently. "When I die, remind me to make his ghost go through a living hell." I chuckled and nodded.

Then, Kiba suddenly started to attack your breasts, he sucked hard on your right nipple and played with your left. You moaned each time he would nibble and squeeze your nipples. He kept on switching until he was bored of your breasts. He kissed down your torso until he reached your panties. With his thumb, he circled around your clit making you moan loud. Unexpectedly, he just pulled on the base of your panties and stuck two fingers in your wet and hot private. You moaned uncontrollably as he pumped the two fingers inside you. When he stuck the 3rd finger in, you were now experiencing a little pain. It didn't hurt much since just before he'd arrived, you'd been in the bathroom, masturbating with 4 fingers inside you. You had a very erotic dream about him and you wished to continue it. When Kiba finally put his thumb inside of you, you were starting to pain much more. You didn't mind though, you loved Kiba rough and tough. You wanted to have him inside you.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped. He took out his fingers and stood up from the bed. You looked at him, worried that he was going to leave. Much to your pleasure, Kiba just started undressing himself. "Come pull down my boxers." He ordered. You blushed scarlet when you saw the huge bulge in his boxers. You understood more why he had pumped 3 fingers and his thumb inside you. The fact that he had thin fingers didn't help. You staggered out of bed and dropped to your knees, pulling down his boxers quickly. He stepped out of them and said: "Suck me." You blushed a thousand shades of red but nodded nonetheless. You took as much of his member as you could- which was not even half of it and started sucking him dry. Then you started bobbing your head, his huge cock went in and out of your mouth. You squeezed his balls softly making him arch his back and moan loudly when he grabbed your head and pulled it in more than it was as he came inside your mouth. On instinct, you swallowed all of his semen, licking and sucking him dry.

Kiba pulled you up and kissed you, shoving his tongue in your mouth, wanting to taste himself. He guided you back onto the bed and you suddenly felt the absence of his lips on yours. He dived into you, licking your clit and thrusting in and out of you. He took 2 fingers and stuck them in too. You now had a tongue and 2 fingers pumping inside of you. Kiba's fingers were thrusting deeper than before and his tongue was following them closely. You grabbed his head and pulled it inside you more. His moist tongue took you to your peak as you screamed his name and cummed all over his face and fingers. He licked his fingers after wiping his face with them. You kissed him passionately, also wanting to taste yourself. He looked at you straight in the eye.

"Do you want me to fuck you, [Name]?" He asked. You nodded shyly. "You're gonna have to say it." He teased.

"Yes..." You mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I want you to fuck me." You whispered.

"Louder, scream it."

"OH MY GOD KIBA! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS RIGHT NOW! FUCK ME NOW!" You screamed.

"Shush, your neighbours might hear!" He whisper-yelled at you. You just rose an eyebrow. He smirked, "well, if it's what you want..." he trailed off.

He positioned himself at your entrance and entered you slowly. You whimpered in pain, after all, you were a virgin. He kept on cooing at your ear, saying sweet words, as you were trying to ignore the blood coming out from your crushed walls. When the pain started to fade, you nodded your head, signalling that he could move. He started at a slow pace and you were amazed at how his whole cock could fit in you and how the pain was minimal. When the pain completely stopped, you started getting moaning.

"K-Kiba... F-faster-Aah... Stronger... D-deeper..." You said in between moans. He complied and went at an inhumane pace and with each powerful thrust, getting deeper and deeper inside you until he reached the G-spot. You moaned loudly. "Right... there..." You said in between pants and moans. He hit it again and again, you moaned louder and louder. "Ah I-I'm gonna COME!" You screamed the last word as you came all over his cock and balls. One more thrust and Kiba came as well, screaming your name.

Kiba pulled out of you and he collapsed on top of you. You pulled the covers over your naked bodies.

"I love you [Name]." Kiba whispered in your ear.

"I love you too, Kiba." You answered.

You fell into blissful sleep with your lover in your arms.


End file.
